nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Amagiri Kyoto Test 3-21-15
'Participants' Amagiri Kyoto 'Title:' UnaruInuzuka: Theme: Your mission was to spy upon a criminal organization within the borders of your country however you have been discovered, you already have had one scuffle in the escape and have been injured and are down to half your chakra, you still haven’t gotten out of the compound and are working your way out through enclosed halls when suddenly you are cut off by two shinobi guards and you can hear running footsteps behind you, a kunai is thrown at you with a explosive tag attached to it. React. Guest_SageReapz: -Knowing full well of the situation he was in, Kyoto quickly pulled out his kusarigama. A kusarigama is a traditional weapon consisting of a sickle attached to a chain. Kyoto is noted to be a very skilled user of the kusarigama, which he has drenched in poison to further increase its lethality. Unusually, he tended to deliver strikes by swinging the sickle with the chain, rather than simply employing the weighted end, which is generally considered to be the most effective manner. To keep him from having to fight in close battles, which served him greatly, because on most mission he was able to take down enemies , by surpressing his chakra and taking them out alone, in great hidden places, such as trees, bushes, etc. But once more, due to his situation he wouldn’t be able to fight, the way he usually does, this time he would have to fight close range. The boy was down to half of his chakara so he knew he would have to use taijutsu, the young shinobi quickly dashed towards one of the guards, the speed in his legs increasing each second, when he finally arrived, he lept into the air swung his kusarigama and slit the guards, throat, leaving nothing but blood on the wall. Doing so he ran towards the second guard with great speed, he vanish, reappearing behind the guard, before the guard could react his slashed the man in his back, the poison quickly got into his body, the guard fell as he pathetically clinged to life as he knew it. Kyoto starred at the man as he kneeled down, gripped the guards hair, brought the sickle towads his neck, the blade about an inch away from slitting his throat, he swiftly cut the mans head off his should, holding the mans not head, he dropped it. After doing so he heared foot steps, reinforcements, a kunai was thrown towards him, the blade cut his cheek as a bit of blood ran down his cheek, he quickly vanished an appeared on the sealing, avoiding the explosion, caused by the tag which was connected to that off the kunai. Right before the shinobi we’re able to get Kyoto, he hit the ceiling with his sickle, causing the building to slowly collapse, he quickly ran as it closed in on the rest of the guards, the guards we’re killed as the rocks swallowed them up. The boy finally made it out of the building as he began to run towards the information, he eventually arrived at the village, and immediately made his way towards the hospital to have his wounds treated. Once his wounds we’re treated he let the Kage know what happened, but unexspectidly the Kage didn’t care about how the mission went, only about his well being.-